deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve (Minecraft)
Steve is the main playable protagonist from Microsoft's sandbox series, Minecraft. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Steve VS Blockhead (Abandoned) * Steve VS Blocklander * Steve vs Dig Dug * Steve vs Dovahkiin * Steve VS Henry Stickmin * Steve (Minecraft) VS Hype * Steve vs Jessie * Master Chief vs Steve * Maxwell vs. Steve * Steve (Creative Mode) vs Maxwell * Steve (Minecraft) VS Rarity * Steve vs Shovel Knight * Terraria Guy vs Steve Battles Royale * Customizable Avatar Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Terrain Manipulator Battle Royale * Video Game Heroes Battle Royale With the Minecraft Universe * Minecraft Universe vs Terraria Universe! With the Xbox-verse * Playstation-verse vs Xbox-verse Completed Death Battles * Archie Sonic VS Creative Steve * Steve vs Captain America * Deathstroke vs Steve (Minecraft) * Steve? Vs Emmet * Finn VS Steve * Steve vs Heavy * Steve ( Minecraft ) vs Iron Man * Kirito vs Steve * Steve vs Link * Steve(Minecraft) vs Mario * Quote vs. Steve * ROBLOXian Vs Steve * Sackboy vs. Steve * Minecraft steve vs sonic * Steve vs Villager * Wolverine vs Steve * Blocky Constructor Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 11 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Wario (Super Mario Bros.) History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Steve * Alias: The Player * Occupation: Explorer, Hunter, Farmer, Monster Slayer, Enchanter, Survivalist, Architect, Miner, Engineer... * Height: N/A (Est. 6'1 if dimensions were translated to the real world) * Weight: N/A Physicality * Incredible Strength * Capable of shattering solid stone and tress with bare fists * Highly Athletic * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Running Speed Skills * Skilled Survivalist & Hunter * Adequate Abillity with Melee Weapons * Master Archer * Modest Enchanter & Alchemist * Gifted Artist * Engineering Mastermind * Amazing Architect Equipment/Weapons/Gear Diamond Set * Sword * Pickaxe * Shovel * Hoe * Axe Other * Bow & Arrow * Armor Items * Crafting Table * TNT * Dispensers: Self-Perpetual Inventory, Makeshift Cannon/Turret * Firework Rocket * Redstone: All Purpose Natural Wonder Mineral * Map & Compass * Flint & Steel: Potent Flamethrower, Small Range * The Bucket: Made of indestructible material, inside apparently hammerspace, contains enough Water for small flood, heat resistant, carries Lava * Fire Charge * Iron Golems: Super Strength, Super Toughness * Snow Golems: Good for keeping foes on a distance * Mob Eggs * Potions * Splash Potions * Lingering Potions * Enchanted Book: Gives armor or weapons a certain buff (ie. fire damage, advantage against a certain type of damage/mob, increased attack and defence) * Ender Pearl: Ranged Teleportation, depends on throwing arm, teleportation consumes one whole Ender Pearl, chips away health * Shulker Shells allows for near infinite storage * Anvil: Really hurts when dropped onto enemies from above * Gravel * Sand Totem of Undying *Instantly resurrects Steve after fatal damage if held in hand *Single-use item Observer *Sends redstone signals *Activates when detecting the placement or removal of adjacent blocks Structure Block *Can save and load structures and builds Elytra *Glider *Allows for gliding and flight The Wither * Fires explosive Screaming Skulls * Capable of creating massive craters * Superhuman Strength * Can smash through obsidian walls * Super Toughness * Shrugs off TNT * Superhuman Resilience to Fire * Can inflict poison damage * Healing factor * Flight * Inhuman Health * Posseses more health than the Ender Dragon did * Immune to Arrows Feats * Has stormed enemy strongholds and braved the Nether * With the right equipment, go toe to toe with the toughest mobs and win * Slew the Ender Dragon and the Wither * Regularly spends days surviving the wilderness * Has died time and time again, only to return to life every time * Has been able to fly * Can create anything out of anything, including a house made purely of dirt or leaves * Can construct literally anything that the player wants. This can range from cities to models of entire countries *Can carry stones the literal weight of a car *Can also carry over 44 tons *Can dig to the bottom of the world *Can craft tools out of diamonds without special cutters or forges Weaknesses * Most weapons and armor break after a while * Can only carry 64 arrows on hand * Still human underneath his armor ** Will die in lava if he cannot get out in time ** Can be crushed to death ** Can die from high falls * Can't stack potions and/or tipped arrows * Armor, particles from status effects and weapons in hand can still be seen when invisible ** Even when empty-handed, armorless and void of status effects while invisible, Steve still makes noise when moving or performing certain actions Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Archers Category:Armored Characters Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Builder Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Minecraft characters Category:Mojang characters Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonist Category:Sandbox combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Xbox Characters